The invention concerns a dynamic memory element formed with a doped semiconductor substrate with an insulating layer covering a surface of the substrate. The insulating layer has thick film regions and thin film regions. A strip-shaped semiconductor region in the substrate doped opposite to the substrate and which forms a first selection line for the memory element running parallel to a surface of the substrate. A conducting path is provided as a second selection line for the memory element which is arranged on the insulating layer and which runs cross-wise to the first selection line. The path is separated from a portion of the substrate lying adjacent the strip-shaped semiconductor region by the thin film region.